


The New Tradition

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Neighbors, apartment neighbors, of age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both alone for Christmas so why not celebrate it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> The first in my 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas Fics.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of knocking at her door. She shifted on the couch, causing a few empty beer bottles to clank to the floor. She squinted her dark eyes at the bright lights she forgot to turn off before she passed out in a drunken mess. She thought she was dreaming the knocking, but when it sounded again she groaned as she got to her feet, stumbling over more beer bottles scattered around the couch as she staggered to the door. For a moment she expected it to be Cora, but that thought was pushed out of her mind as soon as it entered because _that would be impossible and ghosts did not exist._

Instead of a disfigured apparition in her doorway she found her short, dark haired, dark eyed, pretty faced neighbor, Kira Yukimura standing there, a box of pizza and a case of wine coolers in her arms. She was smiling nervously, her eyes hopeful.

“Merry Christmas?” She offered, holding out the pizza and booze to the taller woman.

Malia arched her brows, took the offering. “Merry Christmas.” She muttered back, her mouth dry from the overdose of alcohol she’d had a few hours ago. Kira kept looking at her expectantly, so she sighed, stepped out of the way and motioned with her head for her to come in. Kira smiled thankfully and entered the apartment. Malia shut the door with her foot behind her and went to the kitchen where she placed the food down and popped open a bottle of alcohol. The liquid was pink, sweet and sour with the underlying taste of tequila. Strawberry lemonade. Undeniably weaker than what Malia was used to but it would get the job done.

Once they’d gotten their plates and drinks they made their way over to the couch and sat in silence while watching, but not really paying attention to, Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Malia had seen that movie over a dozen times; she could recite it from memory. After a while she asked, with mild interest, “So, what brings you here on Christmas night?”

Kira shrugged, kept her eyes on the TV screen. “I was alone and I knew you were alone so I figured we could be alone together.”

Malia sat up, gave her a questioning look. “How did you know I was alone?”

Kira hesitated, swallowed a bite a pizza, then confessed, “Okay, so I didn’t, but I hoped.” Malia nodded slightly, leaned back on the couch, satisfied with the answer. She wasn’t going to press the matter, but Kira continued to speak, “I shouldn’t even be alone for Christmas. I mean—my friends invited me to be with them, but that just, sounded so…I don’t know,” She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

“Like you would impose on their family time?” Malia inquired.

Kira nodded vigorously. “Yeah! They asked but I said no because…I didn’t want to impose and honestly I was hoping that my parents would tell me to come home.”

Malia cocked her head to the side, noticed that Kira’s bottom lip was quivering slightly. “Why would they have to tell you to come home?”

Kira was silent for a few moments. Malia could sense her debating whether or not to explain her situation to this woman she didn’t even know. Sure, they greeted each other in passing but other than that? They weren’t friends. Not really. The short haired woman was about to tell her to just forget it when she finally mumbled, “They disowned me because I came out as bisexual.”

“That’s fucking horrible.” Malia sighed bitterly, wondered when the bigots of the world would just give up.

Kira nodded a little, wiped furiously at her eyes, then asked, in a small voice, “Why are you alone for Christmas?”

Malia stared straight ahead, brought the bottle of wine to her lips and took a long swig as visions of fire and screaming and a burning house flashed through her mind. She blinked several times, getting rid of the tears, and stated in a reserved yet wavering voice, “My family. They died.”

Kira’s eyes grew wide and she put her hands over her mouth. “Oh, god!” She gasped a little breathlessly. “I’m so sorry.” She said softly, sincerely. Malia shrugged, trying to focus on the movie instead of her feelings. But Kira pressed on, “How-how did it happen?” Malia was silent, drinking her wine cooler. Kira coughed, added urgently, “I mean—I’m sorry, you don’t—you definitely don’t have to tell me.” She was stuttering all over herself and if Malia weren’t about to burst into tears she would have commented that it was cute.

Instead, she controlled the water in her eyes and took a deep breath, then replied, “Uh, no, it’s fine. My therapist said it’s a good idea to talk about it, anyway. They died in a house fire last Christmas. The uh, it was a freak accident. There were too many lights plugged into one socket and it caught the house on fire. I was able to get out through the window, broke my arm in the process,” She broke off, pointed to the large scar in the inner part of her forearm, took another deep breath before she continued, “But no one else got out. I tried to warn them but the fire was already up the stairs and I couldn’t get out of my room through the door so I couldn’t warn them.” She finished, proud of herself that she hadn’t started crying. But Kira had.

“I can’t believe I’m here complaining when I still have a family. You’re all alone.” She pointed out. Usually a comment like that would have warranted a slap from the other woman, but as it was, Kira was tipsy and her facial expression immediately gave way that she didn’t mean what she’d said. So Malia let it slide. Plus, she didn’t hit pretty, girlfriend-material girls.

“Thanks.” She muttered flatly, opening another wine cooler and sipping on it.

Kira hung her head in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m a bitch when I drink.”

“Technically your family disowned you, so you have no family either.” Malia jabbed.

The dark haired woman looked up at her with a deep scowl on her face. “Thank you.” She snapped.

Malia shrugged, gave a toothy grin. “Sorry, I’m a bitch when I drink.” She repeated Kira’s words with a wink and at that her scowl vanished and they both leaned forward in laughter.

It was new and it was weird but it felt good and it was nice to not be alone. Maybe this, getting drunk and eating greasy pizza, could be their new Christmas Tradition. Malia would not be opposed to the idea. And she figured Kira wouldn’t be, either.


End file.
